The present invention relates to germicides and those solutions of quaternary ammonium compounds useful as germicides, and more particularly to solutions of quaternary ammonium compounds which have a flash point greater than 200.degree. F.
Quaternary ammonium compounds have long been used as germicides. Solutions of quaternary ammonium compounds are effective cationic germicides typically manufactured as either a 80% active solution or 50% active solution. The solvent portion of the 80% active solutions are typically ethanol and a mixture of ethanol and isopropanol. The solvent portion of the 50% solutions are typically ethanol, isopropanol and water. Typically these solutions of quaternary ammonium compounds have a flash point from about 100.degree. to about 125.degree. and in all cases less than 200.degree. F.
Recently, (effective on Jan. 1, 1993) the Environmental Protection Agency of the United States Government has declared all such solutions having a flash point below 140.degree. F. as flammable. The designation of these germicide solutions as flammable require every user of such germicides to utilize special precautions as provided in the regulations of the Environmental Protection Agency both as to use and as to disposal. Additionally, the use of such germicidal solutions now deemed flammable by the EPA impose significant liability onto the users of such germicides and are likely to raise premiums on the general liabilty insurance of such users.
Heretofore, it is known that quaternary ammonium compounds are soluble in alcohols and aqueous alcohols. Generally such compounds will crystallize in solvents useful with other materials. Crystallization of such compounds has been observed in water, propylene glycol and other glycols. While quaternary ammonium compounds are known to be soluble in exotic solvents such as dimethylsulfoxide, this solvent would result in a substantial raise in price for quaternary ammonium compound based disinfectants and a frantic search for other disinfectants.
Therefore it is highly desirable to provide an improved quaternary ammonium compound solution which has a flash point above 200.degree. F. and an improved method for making the same.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved quaternary ammonium compound solution which has a flash point above 200.degree. F. which will not crystallize upon storage at ambient temperatures and an improved method for making the same.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved quaternary ammonium compound solution which has a relatively long shelf life and an improved method for making the same.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved quaternary ammonium compound solution which has as its solvent portion no alcohol and an improved method for making the same.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved quaternary ammonium compound solution which has as its solvent portion a mixture of propylene glycol and water and an improved method for making the same.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved quaternary ammonium compound solution for use as a cationic disinfectant which has as its solvent portion a mixture of propylene glycol and water which can be supplied as solutions having from about 50% active ingredients to about 80% active ingredients and an improved method for making the same.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide an improved quaternary ammonium compound solution which can be used as a disinfectant which has all of the above features and an improved method for making the same.